


sunflower feelings

by hamsterzkro



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, The Derp Crew
Genre: M/M, Sad, death lol, i know it’s not valentines i just haven’t posted this here yet, valentines day special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterzkro/pseuds/hamsterzkro
Summary: my presence has been chilled ever since this chaos happened*this is short btw





	sunflower feelings

The boy in the yellow sweatshirt knew how to crush my lungs until they were out of air. He made my ribs ache to the point I couldn't take it anymore and all I could do was kiss him. He's never purposely hurt me. He's never physically touched me in a bad way, but my heart pushed too hard towards him, it was always on the verge of breaking my rib cage open. My heart was out of my control.

Holding his hand was a dangerous game of roulette. I was waiting for my lungs to inevitably collapse. But it never happened, no matter how hard I prayed for it to so I could learn how to breathe again.

Stargazing was easy for me. I didn't have to stare and squint to see the star I'd sit next to. I have always dreamt about touching the stars that sat so easily above me and it turns out I could have this whole time. And the other planets used to be jealous of the star I held in my arms every night.

While his hands will never touch my soul anymore, his presence swirls in the cosmos that have littered my brain constantly. He's the paperweight I carry upon my shoulders, in which they've began to grow frail.

And it's always amazed me that the sunflowers come back every spring to the place I've visited everyday, the last time I saw his soul as it left his body. Today, I've brought him the flowers that have reminded me about the boy I fell in love with but could never let go.

The yellow flowers that resembled his yellow sweatshirt that I would wear everyday.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I desperately miss you."

**Author's Note:**

> explanation: 
> 
> did you noticed most of it uses past tense?
> 
> so, like...one of them is, ya know, 6 feet underground.
> 
> (you can decide who is who since i didn't use names.)
> 
> i was gonna make this happy. was.
> 
> \- Layne :) (what kind of sadistic bastard am i?)
> 
> also this is short i know. i tried


End file.
